The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer devices have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computing devices may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
In various situations, a user may capture an image using a mobile computing device. The light source for the image capture may vary from location to location. In one instance, the user may capture an image where the ambient light source includes incandescent bulbs. Alternatively, the user may capture an image where the ambient light source includes fluorescent lighting, light emitting diode (LED) lighting, daylight lighting, and the like. However, capturing images under certain ambient lighting may cause sensors in the camera of the mobile computing device to sense at least some colors incorrectly. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for color correction of images captured using a mobile computing device.